


Just Let Me Take Care Of You

by Hetalia1912



Series: Melekseev fics [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I Blame Tumblr, Illnesses, Koysta is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nikita need to lay down, Overworking, Pet Names, Pneumonia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Nikita, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Work In Progress, Worried Koysta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Nikita gets sick from overworking himself and Koysta takes of him.





	Just Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyitsmemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/gifts).



**6:30 AM**

Nikita woke up coughing.

It wasn't just that,his head felt like it weighed a hundered pounds and he could barley sit up.But he knew he had to to go to the studio today.

He just hoped that Koysta,his boyfriend of seven months,wasn't awake yet.

He knew Koysta was going to get onto him about being sick,he would probably even force him to lay down and baby him.It wasn't that Nikita had a problem with that,he loved when Koysta took care of him.It was just that didn't want Koysta to worry about him,especially when he's wrapped in his own work.

It took a couple of minutes,but Nikita eventually pushed himself out of bed.He carefully got dressed so that Koysta wouldn't hear him. _Is he even awake?_ Nikita wondered.A voice from the living room answered his question.

"Nikita?You Awake Yet?" _Dang it._ He thought. **** _So much for leaving unnoticed._


End file.
